Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to medical imaging systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for controlling a medical imaging device.
Medical imaging techniques, including X-ray, computerized axial tomography (CAT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and ultrasound are well established. With these techniques, an examining physician is provided with high-resolution images that assist the examining physician to perform subsequent detailed study and diagnosis. In a medical imaging device such as a fluoroscopic C-arm, the examining physician directs a radiation technologist to operate and position the C-arm, and subsequently acquire the high-resolution images.
Methods have evolved that provide the examining physician with a means to control the operations of the medical imaging device. For example, GE OEC 9800 MD provides the examining physician with a table-side control unit. The table-side control unit includes a positioning control that is used to position a C-arm of the GE OEC 9800 MD. Examples of positioning control include a switch, a lever, a joystick and the like. The table-side control unit therefore substitutes for the radiation technologist who operates the medical imaging device while the examining physician conducts the surgical procedure. The examining physician directs the operations of the medical imaging device by operating the table-side control unit.
In known medical devices, the examining physician depends on the radiation technologist or the table-side control unit to control the operations of the medical imaging device. This results in an interruption in the surgical procedure and may affect the results of the surgery.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of controlling the operation of a medical imaging device. Further, a need exists for a system and method of continuously and seamlessly operating a medical device without interrupting a surgical procedure.